


It Might Feel So Good

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, bossy!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, top!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is kind of bossy, but he still rolls over and takes it from Misha, so bossy or not, he's a total cock slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/gifts).



> Was written for littleartemis over on Tumblr in honor of her 22nd birthday.
> 
> Also, first RPF I've ever written. Oops.

Misha loved it when he got Jensen all desperate and needy like this, cause the man was completely unflappable when they were on set together. But when the door shut on either of their trailers, Jensen dropped that cool mask of being Dean Winchester and let Misha have his dirty, dirty way with him.

Like right now for instance.

Misha has Jensen bent over the counter in the trailer's tiny ass kitchen, cause neither of them had the patience or the willpower to make it to the bedroom. They had been filming purgatory scenes, which translated into being up until ass o'clock in the morning, so they could use all the darkness they needed for them. So the sun is now just barely peaking up over the horizon and Jensen and Misha should be getting some much needed sleep, but instead, here they are in Jensen's trailer, with Misha on his knees and rimming Jen like he's going to die if he's told to stop.

And Jensen is fucking loving it.

Misha's got this scruff thing going on, because purgatory is fucking with Castiel's grace or something, but Jensen doesn't really care about the logistics of why, only that Misha never gets rid of said scruff, cause he loves the feeling of it on his thighs when Misha goes down on him. Or like right now, when Misha has his tongue up his ass like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Mish, come on, stop fucking teasing and just fuck me already." Misha chuckles, which kind of fails, cause again, tongue up ass. But then Jensen feels that tongue pulling away and that makes him whimper, cause that's the opposite of what he wants.

"Did all that cuddling that Dean and Cas have to do really get you that turned on?" Jensen groans, Misha is an asshole and if he doesn't get up here and fuck him in the next minute, then Jensen is going into the bathroom and getting himself off and Misha can just sit on the floor of the kitchen and wonder what the fuck just happened.

"You fucking prick, I hate you." Misha chuckles again, but this time it's dark and Jensen can feel him moving until there's a sudden weight on his back.

"You love me and you love my 'prick', since you can't seem to stop begging for it like the slut you are." Jensen whines and squirms, because yeah, Misha is on him, but not in him and that's about to become a problem. But the older man seems to get that, cause he pulls off of Jen's back with an order to not move, before going over to the couch to get the lube that they have shoved between the cushions. "You know, you're lucky that I love you, cause really, the way you look right now makes for perfect spank bank material." Jensen counts to ten before looking over his shoulder and glaring at Misha.

"Either you get your ass back over here and fuck me, or I'll go to Jared and ask him to. Pretty sure Gen would understand after I tell her about what a colossal dick you're being." Misha snarls and literally pounces at Jensen, knocking them to the floor, with Misha pinning the younger actor to it.

"Your ass is mine and mine alone, do you got that?" Jensen gives Misha that wicked grin that signals that he's really up to no good.

"Yeah? Then why don't you prove that and fuck me already?" Misha does that growl/snarl thing again, before flipping Jen onto his hands and knees.

"You want me to fuck you? Fine, I'll fuck you. Hope you didn't want to sit down properly for a while." Misha shoves two well-lubed fingers into Jensen's ass, the pair of them groaning at how easily he takes them. "Fuck Jen, you got yourself ready before we left location, didn't you? You little cock hungry whore." Jensen laughs, low and dirty.

"Told you I wanted you to fuck me." Misha pumps his fingers a few times, grinning when he brushes Jensen's prostate, making the man under him moan loud enough to alert the whole set to what they're doing, before pulling them out and slicking up his cock.

"You're going to be the fucking death of me, I hope you know that." Jensen snorts out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, you can bitch at me about that later. Just get the fuck in me." Misha rolls his eyes, but lines himself up with Jensen's hole, sliding home with one good push, moaning as loud as Jensen did a few minutes earlier when he feels how tight he is around him.

"Shit, feel so fucking good Jen." Jensen nods, but that's all he can do, words beyond him from how full he feels. Misha gives him a moment to adjust before he starts moving, but Jensen is still in that place where he can't really talk, just makes a whole lot of groaning noises every time the head of Misha's cock brushes against his sweet spot.

Behind him, Misha is letting all sort of filth fall from his mouth, like how Jen is so good at taking his cock and how his hole is just so fucking hungry for it and how he's going to shove a plug up his ass when he's done, so he can keep all the come and lube in there for the next time Misha wants to fuck him. It's the last thing that makes Jensen come undone, shooting his load off onto the floor and making a mess, but he tightens up around Misha's cock, which in turn, makes him come, filling up Jensen even more, until he can feel come leaking out and trickling down his leg.

"Shit, fucking shit. I don't think I can move right now." Jensen laughs. He can't help it, cause here they are, two overgrown men, rutting on the floor of the kitchen like teenagers. Misha does move eventually, even if it's to just pull out and flop over to the side. He pulls Jensen down with him though and they just barely avoid the wet spot on the floor, which Jen knows is going to be a bitch to clean up when they decide to actually get up.

"Dude, we are not sleeping on the floor, I do not want to hear you bitching about your back in the morning." Misha makes a noise, before nuzzling his nose into Jensen's shoulder.

"It's already morning Jen, so that argument is invalid." Jensen would punch him, but Misha did just give him a pretty good fucking, so he guesses that he can let this one go just this once.

But when they wake up a few hours later to the sound of the PA telling them that they're needed on set, Misha bitches about his back. It takes a lot of Jensen's willpower to not just punch him and be done with it.


End file.
